Yuuri Wakasa
is one of the main characters of the Gakkou Gurashi! series. She is the president of the School Living Club, and is more commonly referred to as "Rii (-san)". Appearance Yuuri is a strikingly beautiful young, teenage girl with long and straight brown hair, freely falling down to her waist. In addition, she has a bun at the side of her head, tied with a small silver-grayish hair-clip. She has olive green eyes, and a 'beauty mark' under her left eye. She also has a fair and light complexion that is prone to blushing. According to the other girls in the club, she is the bustiest, and also tallest among the main characters (except Megumi). Yuuri is usually seen with her school uniform, which consists of a white short-sleeved shirt, which she is usually seen wearing a white cardigan over it, with a green necktie and a red ribbon hanging from it. She wears a green-colored skirt with four yellow buttons around her waist and hip, long black socks which covers almost her entire legs except a little part of her thighs, and white shoes with green at the tip. Personality Yuuri is usually very calm and matured, gives off a very relaxed air, and is usually proper of her actions. She also is quite serious sometimes, but she always cares for her comrades as she looks after Yuki in the school. She is the one who manages: food, electricity, lessons, and other resources and activities. She acts as the big-sister and keeps a strong front for the other members, most of the time. However, in reality, she is mentally fragile and is seen breaking down when in a seemingly hopeless situation. This is the case when she created the delusion that Ruu, her younger sister, survived at the elementary school.Chapter 48, page 29 The others from Saint Isidore University and the School Living Club, including Yuki, were simply playing along to keep Yuuri happy and sane as they did for Yuki in the past. It is also shown that, she beings to panic and scream sometimes as she can't handle the everything in a stressful situation. Though she sometimes can be in a bad mood when in this state, she quickly warms up due to her friends support, mostly Yuki who usually comforts her.Chapter 28, pages 11-12 Yuuri is very friendly and will help anyone in need and has a very strong heart. She can however be quite "scary", often giving out a scary aura around her when she's mad, however, she isn't really serious about it and does it because she wants the others to listen and behave, learning from their mistakes. She deeply cares for her friends, and cares for everyone when she does something. This shown in the manga, she snapped on Miki and almost started a fight, all for Yuki's sake. History Prior to the Outbreak, Yuuri was a member of the Gardening Club. She also had a little sister named Ruu Wakasa who went to Namekawa Grade School. When the outbreak occurred, Yuuri was all alone on the rooftop and was seen watering the plants. Yuki and Megumi then visited her since Yuki was hungry. Yuuri said that Yuki could eat some tomatoes in exchange for helping her, to which she agreed to. A short while after, they heard screams and violent actions from the students at the plan, and they later heard someone knocking on the door to the rooftop. It was Kurumi with her injured senior. Yuuri helped Megumi set various things on the door so the zombies couldn't break in. Then, Yuuri watched in horror as Kurumi had to kill her beloved senior with a nearby shovel, who had turned into a zombie. Story Like all the members (except Megumi) of the School Living Club, she is one of the only survivors of the Outbreak at Megurigaoka High School. Shortly after the incident, Megumi and herself had formed the School Living Club with herself (Yuuri) as President. Quotes Abilities Yuuri is very resilient. As the big-sister or motherly figure for the School Living Club, she exhibits a strong personality. However in reality, she is mentally unstable and can easily break down similar to Yuki. In spite of her condition, she still maintained her strong facade for the entirety of her time in Megurigaoka High School. Yuuri is also an excellent cook, and has the responsibility of cooking meals for the club each day. Yuki likes any food she makes, and it's stated that she has cooked for a long time. Appellation Main Characters = |-| Supporting Characters = Relationships Yuki Takeya : Yuuri and Yuki are good friends, and Yuuri constantly worries about her due her air-headed personality and delusions. Yuuri also cares for Yuki, and is very protective of her, and defended her when Miki didn't understand her or her illusions. Yuki also care about Yuuri, and even though Yuki generally childish, she understands Yuuri's struggles and is seen comforting her when she is feeling down. Yuuri is usually friendly with her, but she can sometimes be strict when it comes to her studies, not in a very serious way though; as she only wants to help her. Yuki was also the only one who Yuuri could talk about Ruu, since Yuuri treated Yuki much like her younger sister. Yuuri has also stated that due to Yuki always being with them, she has saved them various time as she was always cheerful. They share a good and close bond. Kurumi Ebisuzawa : Kurumi and Yuuri are also good friends. They support and help each other when they find zombies, or when the zombies attack them. They respect and care for each other and Yuuri and Kurumi can talk with each other seriously, and that's why Kurumi asked Yuuri to end her if she became infected. And when Kurumi became infected, Yuuri became very stressed and slightly depressed, since Kurumi was a very important friends of her. When Kurumi recovered, Yuuri became very joyful and their relationship became even greater, though they aren't seen interacting with each other like before when they arrived at Isidore University. Overall, they are on good terms and share a close bond. Kurumi is also the only one who Yuuri calls without any honorifics, (etc; san, kun, chan, except Ruu). Miki Naoki : At first, Yuuri quite disliked Miki because she couldn't understand Yuki and her illusions, and Yuuri almost started a fight because of this. However, they both came to understand each other and Miki sees Yuuri like a big-sister figure. Later in the story after meeting Ruu, Miki is sometimes seen to comfort Yuuri as she sometimes imagines that Ruu might won't be by her side anymore.Chapter 41, pages 18-19 They both care and respect each other now and are on good terms. Ruu Wakasa : Ruu is Yuuri's younger sister. Yuuri greatly loves and cares for her younger sister very much and tries to protect her from all the danger and don't want Ruu to do bad things, even though Yuuri said that she was a bad big-sister, since she forgot all about Ruu. However, Yuuri was also the one who rescued her, and since, Yuuri has looked out for Ruu, and she is also very worried about her. Yuuri is also seen comforting Ruu due her trauma suffered within the school. They share a close bond and care for each other as sisters. Yuuri cares for Ruu more than herself, and wants to prevent her for any danger no matter what, since she failed to "protect" her the last time. Due to her memories of Ruu came up again on their trip the Isidore University, Yuuri created a delusion, (much like Yuki's case with Megumi), that Ruu survived the elementary, though in reality, Ruu was Yuki's Guuma Teddy Bear all along. She did because she couldn't bear the thought that she actually failed to protect her and almost forgot about her. When Ayaka put her foot on "Ruu's" head, Yuuri was seen being enraged and claimed that she would never forgive her.Chapter 48, page 27 Trivia * is a combination of 悠 yuu meaning "distant", "long time" or "permanence", and 里 ri meaning "hometown" or ri which is a measurement of distance. Her last name, , is a combination of 若 waka meaning "young" and 狭 sa meaning "cramped", "narrow" or "contract". In addition, was also the name of an old province in Japan. * Yuuri theorized that zombies retained some of their memories and will return to places that are important to them.Chapter 17, page 19 Navigation References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive